The Neighbor
by TrancyBaby
Summary: Ciel leads a normal High School life. Or rather, he did. There's a mysterious young man next door, a rather...attractive...young man. When Ciel decides to take a look into just what exactly this male is up to, he discovers his unnerving past.


**Prologue**

Birds flitted across the gray sky, the clouds heavy with snow sure to fall, and a cold sun that brought down only dim light, but no heat. The soft drone of a mourning man, dressed all in black floated in the still air, like thin wisps of smoke, curling up into the open air before disappearing. Among the throng of bodies stood one teen, with limp navy locks combed to the side of his face, covering his left eye, the other staring into the dry brown grass of the cemetery, tugging at the edge of his finely tailored suit jacket, uncomfortable as it rode up his sides. He saw the casket lowered into the ground. He saw the sad expressions of the friends and family, he watched as the two people were buried, and all he could think was… 'what next?'

The group of people slowly began to slip away, one by one. No one spoke, and no one cried. The teen stayed behind, alone amongst the silence of the tombs. He walked forward to read the small engraving on the polished marble. _'The Phantomhives; Master and Lady. In death may they find happiness.' _The boy just gave a sad smile and sat down, the dry crunch of the grass causing him to wince slightly. He felt the tears begin to pool around his right eye, and quickly rubbed them away. He paused before moving the hand away, running his cool fingers over the silk of his new eyepatch that covered his left socket. He shuddered and began to weep gently.

"What am I doing?" He whispered into the heels of his palms and clutched his head, drawing his knees inward as he curled into himself. "I have to get out of here…" The tears fell faster and faster until they fell in an unbroken stream from his face. "I've got to…." His whimpers echoed around the headstones, each one raising ominously out of the ground, mocking him with what was sure to come. He was a coward for running. This was all his fault. But hiding was all he could think to do.

He stood slowly on shaking legs and blew a kiss down the hole in the earth. "I love you…" He whispered gently to his deceased parents before sprinting away towards the gate.

~FF~

A pair of dark brown eyes watched him from behind one of the larger grave markers, a smile stretching across thin, dry, lips, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. "Ciel Phantomhive." They whispered in a sing-song, yet somewhat sinister manor. "Ciel Phantomhive, you are such fun to chase..." The figure draped in shadows, slipped silently away, following the smaller male out of the cemetary.

**~FF~**

Ciel ran from his parents grave, still sobbing as his lungs breathed in the cold air. He ran through the tombs to the large wrought irongate.

'_I need to get out….I need to get out of this town!' _ His small dress shoe hit the gravel drive, his arms clutching at his head still as he heard a long drawn out _hoooooooonk! _His head snapped up as he saw the beams of the headlights on a large F-250 shine in his face. There was still time to get out of the way. Plenty of time, in fact. However he simply stood in the street, smiling like an idiot.

Yes, this was what he wanted. With death, he could see his parents, he could relieve himself of the weight of their deaths on his shoulders, he would no longer have to take over the company at only age fourteen, and most importantly, he could escape the man who was tailing him. Instead of moving out of the way, he stood in the center of the road, giggling like a madman when he heard the squeal of the brakes, the loud honk of the horn, the stream of curses emanating from the driver's open window. He loved it. He embraced the car as it rammed into his body, sweet pain enveloping his body as his mind blanked and his vision blurred. Everything went black.

**A/N:** Alright Ladies and Gents, here's the Prologue to "The Neighbor". Short and sweet, a little depressing...what the fuck. This is some depressing shit. I start with a funeral and end with a death. I'm fucked in the head. but, then, that's me. Don't worry though, he's not really dead. Yet. Click that review button and you'll see our lovely Ciel alive and kicking in the first chap, okay?


End file.
